Agents of SHIELD S4E10: Masters of Destiny
by futuremoviewriter
Summary: The midseason finale for Season 4. And this is just the first half!


Bitter Tasks – 4x09 Bonus scene

[As chatter indistinct to the audience goes on in the background, the Ward statue remains where it is. His face still in its helpless and shocked expression. Pan around from bottom where the shattered ears are until the top and then doing a 180 before reaching the back of his head. Behind his cupped hands where the stone ears used to be, are two flesh and blood ears coming out of the stone. The ears flinch a little as the stone cocoon surrounding them begins to slowly crack at a gradual pace and they hear everything that's being said.]

Masters of Destiny – 4x10 Prologue, first and second scenes, Prologue

[The team is outside the room where Ward, still enclosed in the cocoon, is. Coulson is looking at his Touchpad while everyone else stands around him. The conversation that begins is the chatter than was being had in the bonus scene at the end of Bitter Tasks. It begins with Bobbi looking towards Hunter with indignation.]

Hunter: [sighs] What?

Bobbi: I can't believe you undermined me in there.

Hunter: You know I don't agree with what you did. I don't see how this is a surprise.

Bobbi: I need my judgment and authority as a SHIELD agent respected and you sold me out! You disrespected and belittled my choice! In front of HIM of all people!

Hunter: I'm sorry!

Bobbi: Yeah! You should be!

Coulson: Bobbi calm down. Even in times where we question each other's choices, we need to respect them and keep a united front in the presence of an enemy Hunter. Remember not to forget that next time.

Hunter: Right. I will next time sir.

[Skye and Simmons looks towards Ward and Skye looking toward Simmons while Simmons looks towards the ground.]

Fitz: [putting his hand on her shoulder] What's on your mind Jemma?

Simmons: I'm wondering how Ward was able to repress everything so quickly in just a matter of seconds.

Skye: [looks back towards Ward] You think he was faking it and that he only saved us so he'd die to avoid paying for it all? Or to somehow regain our respect?

May: Well it didn't work.

Simmons: He didn't have enough time to think that out. And no, he legitimately looked like he broke. Bringing up his parents and brother and forcing him to admit he wasn't sorry drove him over the edge. Except that,…

Mack: Except what Simmons?

Simmons: Except that in order for it to have happened the way it did, he'd first have had to have repressed something beforehand. Something either related to or hinted at in the trigger.

Skye: Something from his childhood?

Simmons: Or more recent. Maybe killing his parents and brother?

May: [incredulous] Ward regretting something? Anything?

Fitz: I find that hard to believe.

Simmons: So do I, but it's the only thing that makes sense. He said he didn't kill his family.

Skye: No, he said it wasn't that simple.

Coulson: Well either way, it's pretty clear cut.

[Coulson shows brief footage on his Touchpad of Ward shooting and killing both his parents, shooting Christian in the side of his head, putting the gun in one of his hands and the tape recording in the other, then using the kitchen-sized matches and an accelerant to set the house on fire.]

Coulson: It happened the way we thought it did. He killed them in cold blood. The things they did to him as a kid do not compare to the fact that he's a kinslayer.

[runs Ward's DNA through a comparison with the grouping of his father, mother and brother and it begins to load]

Coulson: His own parents, his own brother. There's no coming back from that. No matter what the cau-

[Coulson's screen goes read and beeps, it reads "DNA Mismatch."]

Coulson: That can't be right.

May: What?

[Coulson does the search for each individually, the same result pops up again]

Coulson: This says Ward's DNA doesn't match theirs.

Bobbi: What?

Fitz: That can't be.

[Coulson compares Ward's DNA to Thomas Ward's, there is a ding and the screen turns green and says "DNA Match"]

Coulson: [handing Skye the Touchpad] Skye, run a system diagnostic. Cross check everything.

[Skye begins to do just that]

May: Ward hacked the system, he had to.

Skye: Just to distance himself from his parents and brother, but not Thomas?

Simmons: His brother Thomas was the only one who he believed loved him and who he loved back, so it makes sense that he's the only one he'd acknowledge that connection to.

Fitz: But he didn't deny them. He blamed them for everything he did.

Mack: This seems sloppy though.

Simmons: And Ward was anything but sloppy.

Skye: Oh my God.

Coulson: What is it Skye?

Skye: [finishes her extensive diagnostics and gives Coulson back the Touchpad] The system is untouched. It's all true, everything's true. Christian matches both of his parents, Ward and his brother Thomas match each other but neither of them matches their parents or Christian.

[the others respond with unanimous shock and they all look towards the Ward cocoon which is a statue to them]

Simmons: I think we know what he repressed now.

Masters of Destiny – 4x10 Prologue, first and second scenes, First scene

[the team enter the room with the cocoon and look at it]

Fitz: Why would he repress the memory of not being a Ward? It's the perfect excuse.

May: Another means of blaming someone else for all the terrible things he's done.

Simmons: That's not how he saw it. It was something he wanted to forget. Desperately.

Hunter: But why? To him, that's the perfect out.

Coulson: It may even be a legitimate argument too for everything that happened, but it means acknowledging that everything he ever experienced was either a lie or was never supposed to happen. He made it so it never happened because he believed it would destroy everything he was.

Mack: He'd be forced to question everything. He couldn't take it. His world would come crashing down.

Simmons: That's why he made himself keep believing the lie. That's why he killed his parents.

Fitz: He saw them as having denied him a life he could have had, but then saw that he'd have nothing if he left that life behind.

Skye: That's why he killed Christian and made it look like he did it all too. He wanted to keep it in his life, but ignore that he did it and why. He connected Garrett and HYDRA to all that too when I forced his hand. [looks down sadly] That's why he blocked all that out too.

May: He wasn't sorry. None of that means he was sorry.

Skye: You're right. He wasn't sorry. Even if he WAS punishing himself, that's the last thing he wanted to do. Punish himself. It wasn't in his nature.

May: Even if he'd grown up with the family he was originally from, that doesn't mean he wouldn't have still grown up a vicious psychopath. Plus, killing them was more because he wanted an in with Whitehall, not his own personal feelings. He had none.

Hunter: That's probably what the bugger told himself.

Bobbi: You can't be serious right now!

Hunter: I'm not saying it's a valid excuse. I'm not saying it's an excuse! But it makes sense love.

May: Doesn't change what he's done.

Coulson: You're right, it doesn't. But it's in the past now. It's over. Ward's not our problem anymore, Petrie is.

Mack: Yeah and memory or no memory, I'm grateful that he died giving us our lives.

Simmons: So am I.

Fitz: Yeah me too.

Skye: [approaching the cocoon or statue at the front] Right.

May: I'm glad he's dead though. Sacrifice or not.

Skye: [walks to the back of the cocoon] Anyway, Petrie's on the move so best we- What the…?

[Skye sees Ward's ears sticking out and backs away]

Coulson: Skye?

[Skye's expression is one of horror]

May: Skye what is it?

[the cocoon around Ward's right arms shatters as it burst off and reveals his arm, a muffled scream comes from inside]

Hunter: Bloody Hell!

Fitz: Good God!

[Ward's left arm burst out next as the muffled screaming continues and he searches for his face with his hands, eventually finding the stone around his head, May runs to the table and grabs her gun, aiming it at one of the arms]

Coulson: May wait!

[May holds her ground but lowers her gun slightly and doesn't fire, Ward breaks the stone off his face and gasps for air, he flexes his arms and the rest of the stone breaks off as he walks forward, turning to ash as it hits the ground. He stands there, still gasping for air, looking around at everyone.]

Ward: I'm alive.

Masters of Destiny – 4x10 Prologue, first and second scenes, Second scene

[Pause as everyone stares at Ward in utter shock.]

Ward: [calmly] I have so much to say to you guy-

[May raises her gun and fires, Ward moves his head slightly and the shot misses, May shoots again three more times. Ward steps slightly to the left and they all miss. May begins to walk forward and fire rapidly at him]

Coulson: May stop!

[Ward moves back and forth, tucks and rolls and dodges all of them successfully until May runs out. Then she attempts to punch him and he blocks it. She sends out a series of punches and he blocks them all with strong accuracy and speed. The others are dumbfounded.]

Fitz: Okay, Ward is good but he's not THAT good.

Simmons: How did he do that all?

Skye: I don't know. The crystal. It had to be the crystal. Ward is an InHuman.

[May grabs her gun and inserts a new magazine, but as she points it at Ward, he turns her arm away and with very minimum force, removes it from her hand and pushes her back as he moves back. The others all raise their guns in response and he puts his arms up. May picks it up and stands up facing him, seething.]

Skye: How did you do all that?

Ward: I don't know. I just-knew to do it just by-looking at her.

[Ward throws the gun away and puts his hands on his head]

Ward: I want to surrender.

Fitz: What?

May: Shoot him! Shoot him now!

Coulson: May!

May: Kill him!

Skye: May!

May: I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!

Coulson: MAY ENOUGH!

[everyone looks to Coulson surprised, Ward gets down on his knees]

Coulson: May, don't you EVER raise your voice to me again!

[May begins to calm down, goes to pick up her gun and after she does, puts it away]

Coulson: [to Ward] So you heard everything?

Ward: Yes. I want to change my destiny starting now. I want to apologize. I did terrible things. I was a terrible person. I don't want to be that person anymore, especially since that person should have never existed.

Bobbi: Just another excuse.

Ward: No it's not. I ended up with those monsters for parents by their own doing. Everything they did to me and everyone else who they hurt, that's on them. Everything Christian did to me, everything Garrett did to me, that's on them. Each of them. The things I did that I thought were because of them…

[pause and he sighs as a tear rolls down his cheek]

Ward: …that's all on me. Just me. I was a victim and I was abused for so many years, but I let it keep hurting me by doing unforgivable things to people. I didn't figure out a better way. I wanted to move on, achieve a new purpose. When I went after my brother because of how angry I was at him, I saw then and there what I was capable of. I should have known better, but then I faced prison, faced having no life and losing anything I had, anything that was mine. Any chance of ever escaping. So when Garrett offered me an out, I took it. I didn't care what it was I just took it. Many people who I killed-murdered-didn't deserve to die. Fitz didn't deserve to have brain damage. I knew I wasn't trying to save you guys, but after that, I wanted to believe I was because of how guilty I felt.

[Fitz and Simmons look to each other, hand in hand, and then back at Ward]

Ward: I couldn't bear to do it myself if I had managed to break into the pod and get to you guys, so I tried to kill you in the most indirect and cowardly way possible so it'd still count.

[his lips quiver, he begins to break down]

Ward: Just like Buddy.

Coulson: Buddy?

Ward: The dog I got when Garrett was training me. He wanted me to shoot him and eliminate the weakness, just like he wanted later with FitzSimmons! I couldn't do it when I saw him staring down the barrel of my handgun! So instead of using a handgun, I got him with a rifle from far away instead! The one living, breathing thing that cared about me in this world at the time and what did I do? I killed him! I killed him!

[sobbing]

Ward: My best friend…

[Simmons' stern resolve begins to break up and she wipes tears from her eyes]

Ward: [whispering] I'm sorry Buddy! I'm sorry!

[the others look towards each other, Ward pulls out his other concealed weapons and throws them each away from him as vehemently as possible]

Ward: Families fight and yet, they still remain a family.

[pause]

Ward: Thomas was my only family then. You guys are the only family I have now. I forgive Christian for what he did when we were kids. For everything he did. I'm sorry I killed him because I needed a scapegoat. He didn't deserve that.

[pause as Ward gives a couple sobs]

Ward: [regains his compsure] I love you. I love you guys.

Mack: I believe him.

[the others look to Mack]

Mack: I do believe he loves you all.

[turns back to Ward]

Mack: But not us. Not Hunter, Bobbi and myself.

Ward: I know. I don't know you all. But I want to know you all.

Bobbi: The time for that is past. It's too late, especially after what you and Kara did to me.

Ward: I'm sorry. I hate what you did to her, but I get it and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for torturing you and getting you shot.

Hunter: Well what about me bloke?

Ward: I'm sorry I almost got you shot. That I almost got anyone shot. Kara. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much. I'm sorry that you're not here today because of me.

Bobbi: What about May? You shot Kara thinking you were killing May.

Ward: [to May] I'm sorry for trying to kill May. [to everyone] I'm sorry that I spit in Trip's face when I stood with the man who'd betrayed him. A man who didn't deserve my support. Who deserved no one's praise or value in any way.

Ward: [to May again] May, I'm sorry for using you, for using that against you and making it your fault. It was never your fault. It's all on me and only me. I'm sorry I sent Petrie after Andrew. I'm sorry for what Petrie did to him even though he's not.

Ward: [to Fitz] Fitz, I'm sorry I manipulated your feelings, not helping you when you asked for it and made you believe I cared. If I didn't then, I do now.

Ward: [to Simmons] Simmons, I'm sorry for manipulating your feelings. Both of you, I'm sorry for dropping your pod out of the Bus. [to Skye] Skye. Skye, I'm sorry that I lied to you about who I really was and tried to use you, for capturing you, bringing you to HYDRA and your father and trying to force you to care for me when you clearly didn't. I'm so sorry for what happened to Lincoln because I let Petrie run wild.

Ward: [to Coulson] Coulson, I'm sorry for lying to you about who I really was and joining the team for false reasons.

Ward: [to everyone] I'm sorry for all the lying, for working with Garrett, for all the innocent people I killed and who died because of me, for any or all of my associations with HYDRA no matter what the circumstances. I'm sorry. Even for killing those vicious people who dared call themselves my parents. I'm sorry for EVERYTHING.

[pause, Coulson's stern look turns to pity, Fitz's does the same, Skye's mouth is half-open and tears roll slowly down her face as she looks from Ward to the ground blinks and whimpers.]

Skye: [looking at him again, whispering] I forgive you.

[Ward smiles as his eyes fill with tears again]

Ward: [smiling, whispering] Thank you Skye.

[Skye wipes her eyes, Coulson puts his hand on her shoulder, Fitz wipes his eyes too]

Ward: Anything you want from me sir, I'm at your disposal. I'll give intel to anyone of you guys at any time.

Coulson: [nods] I'm glad to hear it.

Ward: I just have one request.

[cut to the back at the base where Ward is sitting in the holding room waiting, Coulson comes in with a file in his hand and Ward handcuffs himself to the table]

Coulson: Good. I didn't even have to ask.

Ward: Trying to be as cooperative as possible.

Coulson: Everybody's watching just so you know.

Ward: Good. I want them to be.

Coulson: What you told us about Petrie seems to be legit. We'll see what else it leads to.

Ward: He's not one who takes lightly to betrayal or opposition. Be careful with him. Nothing is sacred to him and I mean nothing

Coulson: We know. Brett Petrie is not one who's to be underestimated. There's no limit of the things he'll do and who will be hurt or killed because of it. He's an animal that doesn't care about the terrible things he does and he'll keep doing them no matter what. It's in his nature. He won't ever change. Not like you have miraculously done so today.

Ward: It's all true. I'm telling the truth and I'll do anything to prove it. Like I said, it's time for me to change my destiny.

Coulson: We'll see. For now, let's talk about what I found.

Ward: Wait. Forgive me for asking, but how's Skye holding up?

[Skye enters the room, Coulson stands up]

Skye: I'm here Ward.

Coulson: You don't have to do this.

Skye: I know. I want to be here.

[sits down next to Coulson]

Ward: So do I. This is where I should be.

[to Skye]

Ward: Hey.

Skye: Hi.

Ward: [to Coulson] So you figured out where I really came from?

Coulson: Yeah. Your parents did a good job of hiding it, but it was so easy to find with my resources I didn't even need Skye.

Ward: Really?

Skye: He really didn't. It was child's play.

[Ward chuckles, Coulson opens the file]

Coulson: The real Grant Douglas Ward was stillborn after delivery. There were reported cases of child abuse by servants in the Ward home towards Christian before his brother was born, but they were always buried thanks to your parents' considerable resources. You were switched at birth with another baby boy so that couple would believe their son was born stillborn instead. Your real mother began to suspect a switch occurred, but the Wards funded the hospital and they kept the police out of it, losing the records. The Wards were reported by their servants to be looking for the perfect baby boy to carry on their legacy and keep the Ward name strong.

Ward: Thomas wanted no part in that. I checked back and knowing full well they'd refuse to pay for his college, he packed up and left after he finished high school and fell off the grid. That left them with Christian since I was already long gone by that point and they made him a Senator. Go figure. I was always gonna be their last choice.

Coulson: Suspecting that they may have another child stolen, the couple got a couple friends on the police force to go to a different hospital with them and watch them over during the delivery. Once the baby boy was born, armed gunmen broke in, shot the officers, doctors and baby's father dead and took the baby while the woman screamed helplessly from her hospital bed unable to do anything. Mrs. Ward had been out of public view for nine months, reportedly being bed-ridden from her pregnancy. When their third son Thomas was born, they were believed to have said he was perfect in every way.

[Skye looks from Coulson to Ward]

Ward: I wondered why she never looked pregnant during that time when she stayed in the house and never went out. That's when most of the servants started to receive work elsewhere.

Coulson: Our resources reveal that they had them killed to shut them up. Any secret you think is well hidden can be very easy to find when it's us who's finding it.

Ward: So Thomas and I are actually brothers and our father was killed. Where's our mother?

Coulson: Your mother disappeared from public view, losing hope and faith in the world after what happened to her family. She died of a broken heart five years later at the age of 43. The autopsy said she had the body of a 70 year old.

[Ward looks down at the table]

Skye: [shaking her head, looking at him] I'm so sorry Ward.

Ward: You're not to blame. They are. Can we find my brother?

Coulson: Petrie may be planning to target him, so we should be sure we do so first.

Ward: Coulson, thank you. And Skye, thank you for being here. For me. Even if it wasn't-

Skye: Ward. It's fine.

Coulson: We should go now Skye. Poor kid. Your brother never even got a name before he was taken.

Ward: Did I? Did I get one?

Coulson: Actually you did. I can't believe I forgot to tell you.

Ward: I'm probably gonna stick to Grant Ward to make things easier, but what is my real name? Who was I born as?

Coulson: [checks file] Great. Another Tony. [to Ward] Masters, Anthony Masters.


End file.
